Ravi-idej
Ravi-idej is a character created by Ivar-Jedi. He also plays this character. Ravi-Idej is the host of the fifth Ambush Game Rise of The Saboteurs. He hosts a group of Elite Soldiers trying to find the Saboteurs amongst them before it's too late. He also shared small adventures together with Clone Captain Phoenix (Also played by Ivar-Jedi) They mainly include them hunting Siem Blackrim/Kyr'am Verd who serves as Ravi's main antagonist throughout the trilogy. He was also the host character in the sequel "Rise of The Infiltrators" where he, now as Jedi, used his own Elite Force to attack a Separatist Fortress on the planet Batinee to retrieve the ultimate battle plans that will change the Galaxy forever. He was presumed dead at the end of the game. Ravi-Idej's return in the epic finale "Rise of The Jedi Knight" was kept secret until release but many figured out already that he would return. Ravi-Idej's role of Host Character was mostly given to The Fire Skeleton throughout the game. Ravi still managed to be an occasional Host and the most important Character in the Rise Saga until the final ending where he finally met his fate in peace. He is also the main character in the Rise Series that takes place between Saboteurs and Infiltrators ''named "Rise of The Redemption" where he and the crew from Infiltrators manage the cruise "Redemption" through the galaxy to bring peace and redemption. The series has started and episodes are still in development. In a popularity contest between Ambush Game characters Ravi-Idej won the title: 'Most Popular Character in 'This Is Madness!' - Ambush Games Edition 2013' History Youth ''"I've always been intrigued by the Jedi ways" - Ravi-idej, age 15 Ravi-idej was born on the main planet of the Republic: Coruscant. His parents lived a weathly live on the planet. His father worked in the Power Plants below the city and his Mother worked inside the Senate building. Ravi himself almost never left his comfy home, always studying the Jedi. The only time he actaully left his home was to go to school or visit the Jedi Temple many times and learn more about theie culture. This is how he met Jedi Master Zhan Fray who, after the death of his padawan, was looking for someone to pass his knowledge to. Even though Ravi was not force-sensitive he glady taught him everything he knew. When an older Ravi joined the Republic army to fight alongside with the Jedi. No one knew about the Clones in this time period. After completing his training he became a Senate Gaurd on the docks of the Senate building. Here he met Pilot Siem Blackrim, who was designing his spaceship The Grey Bug at that moment. Ravi helped him during Gaurd shifts. He became close friends with Siem and kept visiting the Jedi Temple many times. The Clone Wars "To fight alongside you is a true honour my friend" - Jedi Master Zhan Fray to Ravi-Idej The first time Ravi heard something about the Clone Wars was 2 days after the battle of Geonosis. He visited Jedi Master Zhan Fray in the Temple's medical rooms. He got wounded during the Arena battle. The Jedi told Ravi everything. Ravi decided to sign himself up as a Commanding Officer aboard a Jedi Cruiser. Fray's Jedi Cruiser. In a year time Ravi's experiences grew immensely. Fray sometimes wondered if he was wrong about Ravi not being Force-sensitive. Ravi grew a close friendship with Clone Captain Phoenix whom leads the 104th Clone Legion, Phoenix Sqaudron. Ravi usually joined the Clone in their Space/Ground/Sea battles and always was a welcome addition to the army. Most clones enjoyed having Ravi around the whole Cruiser instead of just him staying on the bridge. One day Ravi got message that his father had been killed during an attack on the Power Plants on Coruscant (Heroes On Both Sides) It was believed to be a Seperatist attack, using disguised Sweeper Droids. Heartbroken he and his mother, joined by Fray and Phoenix gave they're final goodbye's to Ravi's father. During a Space battle above the planet Felucia, Phoenix Sqaudron was forced to flee the burning cruiser with escape pods. All pods landed on the same clearing on the planet, where night had fallen. Ravi and Phoenix lead the clones into the suriving AT-TE's and shot and the incoming droids while Master Zhan and Master Fisto deflected the incoming laser fire from the droids. The day was won at the end but with extreme casualties. Ravi and Fray realized that the Republic couldn't afford Clones for special infliltration mission like the one that had just failed. So both men decided it was time to put a special Elite Force together. Chancellor Palpatine agreed. Rise of The Saboteurs After finally establishing a special Elite Force Ravi and Fray, accomponied by Phoenix and several Clone Troopers and using Siem's ship, brought the group to the Jedi Temple. But before they could even arrive in the Inner Core they're ship got sabotaged by Saboteurs. The ship went down in flames into unknown territory. It made impact with an unknown Forest/Jungle Planet later to be revealed as the planet of Morzux. Most survived the crash, but there were still some casualties. Pilot Siem Lint's body was never recovered. The most horrible thing for Ravi was the death of Jedi Master Zhan Fray. He got sucked out of the ship's cockpit when it started to spin vigirously. Ravi tried to pull him in but Zhan slipped out of his grip nonetheless. Ravi burried all the casualties and gave Zhan a proper Jedi Funeral. He and Phoenix discovered that the ship had been sabotaged and started a voting system amongst the survivors to find the Saboteurs who did this. During their stay on this unknown planet Ravi and Phoenix tried to make contact with the Jedi Temple as soon as possible. On the first day they investegated the crashed ship's insides and found abroken Astromech droid. They fixed it and called it R9. Ravi also found a Mandalorian speeder bike and fixed it. Together Ravi and Phoenix arrested Crystal Diamond (played by Jedikim2424) who escaped into the crashed ship. During the chase the ship got blown up by Kyr'am Verd - The Mysterious Thing. On the second day Ravi decided to check out the enviroment, still looking for the Pilot's body and gave the hosting duty to Phoenix. Phoenix arrested Harley McGuinnes (played by Gamma Sierra) but was thrown off gaurd when the swordsman disarmed him. Luckily Ravi arrived in time to blow Harley up. On the third day, when it started to snow, Ravi went to check out the spot with the waterfall. Last nightFolus Ratta (Wiz-Man) (DarthPotato77) found an object here wich caused Kyr'am Verd to try and kill him. Ravi found a skeleton holding the object but decided not to take it. Back at the camp Phoenix and R9 had build a radar to send out Help Signals, but it is in need of a power source. Ravi decided they will use the object as the power source, even though it meant drawing out Verd. Back at the camp Ravi and Phoenix arrested Dall Amuro (played by PindaZwerver) During the arrest the man lost it and ran off. He tried to escape with the Mandalorian Speeder but crashed against the mountain wall when fired upon. That night Verd succeeded in killing Ratta. On day four, Ravi returned to the waterfall to pick up the diamond and together Phoenix and he used it as the power source needed. It worked and they started sending out signals to the Jedi Temple. In the camp the survivors decided to vote off Bane Hardy (played by DarkSideRules13) Ravi took him with him to kill him but Bane fought back. He broke Ravi's back and ran off. He got shot in the back and later in the head by a wounded Ravi. In the night Derek Shantaj was killed by Verd. R9 was revealed to be a traitor (played by Jett-Kron) On day Five, Ravi and Phoenix experienced a Sabotage again. This time the Radar Tower was sabotaged and destroyed. Due to being hit by a flying object during the resulting explosion Ravi had to stay in bed to recover from his injures and those given to him by Bane. Phoenix took over leadership once again. Flynn Dawes (CadBaneKiller) was voted off and brought to Phoenix who took him to a isolated clearing where Idej was already waiting for them. Before Ravi could kill Flynn a Giant Snakes (Basilisk) attacked the three and killed Dawes. In the night Maria Feral (Zinga763) was killed by Verd and R9. On day six, Ravi revealed that Flynn was indeed one the Saboteurs but that Maria was killed in the night. Later that day, even though the radar was destroyed a resuce party arrived consisting of Obi-Wan Kenobi and some clones. Before leaving the planet however they faced Verd and R9 one last time. R9 got sliced by Kenobi in an instant to drive Verd out and it worked. Verd killed some clones but eventually revealed to be Siem, the Pilot of The Grey Bug and best friend of Ravi. Obi-Wan told Ravi hs was Force Sensitive and he was right when a Force Pull worked. He had gone crazy and shot Phoenix in the face, killing Ravi's other best friend. In a quick move Obi-Wan cut Verd in half. Ravi despaired over the loss of his friend. Phoenix was given a proper funeral where his body was burned and honoured. Then it was time to find the last Saboteur and Zamora Firewing (Sithkillagal99) was voted off. In rage she ran but he chainsaw had been sabotaged and killed her. Ravi found the body but believed it was suicide. They left the planet and on board the cruiser they were welcomed by Yoda. Later during their flight back to Coruscant Skelly was shot down by Stimpy Bigshield (Siblings) who then proceeded to sabotage the cruiser itself. The engines exploded and the cruis was evacuated. Ravi faced Stimpy one last time and he revealed to be the last Sabotuer working for Count Dooku. Before facing death or arrest Stimpy threw his shield in Ravi's face and ran off. Skelly and Ravi got off in time and Skelly was taken to a medical bay inside the Jedi Temple one Coruscant while Master Yoda told Ravi the truth about him being Force-Sensitive. Ravi would from now on become the oldest man to ever become a Jedi and Skelly became his most trusted loyal friend. He was still in possession of Stimpy's shield and hope to see the man once again some day... Jedi Hood Training Days "My dream is to become a Jedi Knight" - ''Ravi-Idej. During his training days Ravi was instructed by several high profile Jedi's such as Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu and many more. Not seeing his age as a disadvantage but instead using it as advantage (together with all the knowledge he learned from Zhan) ,Ravi was an extremely fast learner. Constantlty training and constantly learning Ravi was busy becoming a Jedi 24/7. He wanted to be ready for anything and get back into the war as a commanding officer as soon as possible. Preventing more death and destruction. After 10 months Yoda came to him and told him he was ready for "The Gathering" Ilum - The Gathering The Gathering is an ancient Jedi Custom where several Jedi Younglings come together to find their Lightsaber crystals in the dark icey caverns of teachings. When Ravi arrived he was obviously the oldest of his group but that didn't stop him from going in after Yoda's speech. Once inside Ravi choose his own way and used the Force to "Listen" Soon he heard faint cries that called his name. He knew this was the crystal he was looking for. After a short walk through the caverns he reach an icey lake that he need to cross. Ravi stopped and meditated to find a solution. He then used the force to move the water of the lake to one side and kept it there until he had crossed. He then reached a large ice sculpture that resembled a sort of throne. On the top of the throne were the words "Rise" and "Knight" written in Aurebisch. Ravi left the cave with his crystal and found out he was not the last to return, but also not the first. Soon they left Ilum and met Huyang who build their lightsabers. Rise of The Redemption Ravi-Idej returns as a main character in the series "Rise of The Redemption" set between "''Saboteurs" ''and "''Infiltrators" '' The first episode of the show entitled "Rescue Mission" aired on October 19 to great audience response. It featured Ravi and his crew saving Jedi Master Kit Fisto from the evil Keel species. The episode did not only serve as and introduction to the show and the ship but also as an introduction for Ravi and the ship itself. In the end the crew acknowledged him as their captain The second episode aired much later on Febuary 15, 2014. It showed Ravi bringing The Redemption and its crew to the Keel homeplanet of Keelia where they infiltrated a mining facility to retrieve The Blue Matter. It was an important episode in terms of bonding between Ravi and Avery and the roles of student and master while it also set up future events of the show containing Vala and The Blue Matter. At the end of this episode Ravi decided to promote Fierce to Commander due to him saving his life twice in a row. In Episode 3 named: The Cyborg, Ravi was shown in a small role but a vulnerable one as he raced to save his metal friend from the hands of Mandalorians. In the end he operated on the daughter of Drull, the Mandalorian Captain in an attempt to save her life. She underwent the same surgery as Cyborg only less extensive. He told Cyborg he was always proud of him. Episode 4 showed Ravi from a more aggresive side as he tried to capture and imprison Seperatist leader and Sith Lord Count Dooku in a large manhunt through planets and space. This is where he met the Princess of Cormellia: Evangeline Muran. He shared a part of the mission together with her trying to find Dooku hiding in her palace. He had only a minor role in the 5th episode. Rise of The Infiltrators ''See: "Rise of The Infiltrators" Ravi-idej, now a Jedi is forced to return on his old yet brutal method of voting people off one by one to find the Infiltrators in his Elite Group. After recieving word personally from the Jedi Council Ravi was told to bring together his Elite Force and go to the planet of Batinee to steal secret battle plans from the Separatists. The Council told him the information hidden in the fortress on the planet is the key to ending to horrible Clone Wars, wich has taken millions of lives. Ravi accepts the mission and starts with regrouping his Team. In the game Ravi comes over more serious and frustrated. His emotions are going haywire making him uneven to be around. All of this is reflected on his deeds as he easily kills and sometimes cracks when thinking back. This frustration is caused by the very fact that some of his so called "friends" have betrayed him and have thrown in they're lot with Dooku. Ravi is troubled by this. After accepting the mission Ravi meets up with Commander Fierce and told him to gather his friend from a Republic Outpost on the ice-planet of Liffle. He himself recruited his Padawan Avery Thorston (Sithkillagal99) and Darren Ratta (Wiz-man 2.0) (DarthPotato77) at the Jedi Temple Hangar before flying to Tatooine and recruiting Boba Fett (DarkSideRules13) At Liffle Fierce saved the remaining Elite Force from an almost horrible defeat by Seperatist Droids and saved Bogore Harris's (Master Kenobi-Wan) life. Together they all got informed of the Mission at hand and returned to Coruscant to hear a briefing from Ravi and The Fire Skeleton (Darth Namialus) The Mission is to go to Batinee and steal Seperatist plans that can end the wars. The next morning the group left and started their attacked on the Seperatist Fortress on Batinee with Ravi going forward at first and the rest of the group soon following, starting an ambush. Several clones died during the attack but the fortress was quikcly breached as it was not ready for the arrival of the group and two Jedi (Ravi and Kit Fisto (Echofisto)) Eventually The Fire Skeleton saved Lume-Den from execution and Ravi decided to keep him alive. Not soon after they gained a transmission from Count Dooku telling Ravi that some of his 'friends' have betrayed him and will do anything to kill him and the others on this particular mission. Ravi slams his saber in the hologram device and tells his Elite Group that the time has come for the games of votes to start once again as he knew it would happen to him again. STILL IN THE WORKS, SORRY In the end Ravi was too weak to with stand the sheer power of the Dark Side and lost his life to Verd and Fierce. The Ravi-Idej Chronicles The Ravi-Idej Chronicles is a Mini-Series consisting of 4 Episodes highlightning Ravi's survival and return journey to Morzux between the events of Infiltrators and Jedi Knight. It will air after ROTR. It will tell of Ravi's survival, how he got his new hand and most importantly of all: how he ended up on Morzux again. Rise of The Jedi Knight See: "Rise of The Jedi Knight" For 20 long years Ravi was believed to be dead. Then, on one day of fate he was found again on the "Saboteurs" planet of Morzux by his best friend The Fire Skeleton . He immediately asked the now elder Jedi to return to the frontlines and help him and his army of Rebels take out the evil Empire. Ravi, at first, was reculant, but decided to meditate on the matter first before deciding. In the end, Ravi contacted The Fire Skeleton that he would join his Rebellion and arrived the next day in his small spaceship. He was greeted by disbelief and happiness before moving with Skelly to a more quiet area. The same day his life-long friend Zorrus Blake (once again played by CadBaneKiller) was revealed to be traitor and executed before his eyes. But not before apologizing to Ravi for his betrayel. To ease his mind Ravi reconciled with his friends. STILL IN THE WORKS, SORRY Musical Score Ivar usually used the Cloud Atlas soundtrack for Ravi's theme but decided it didn't represent the entire character, only the sad and damaged side of him. Now Ivar believes he has found the most suitable for Ravi. A theme that represents sadness, damage, heroism and redemption. This Is Madness During a "This Is Madness" poll on the Ambush Games forum hosted by PindaZwerver to conduct what AG character was most popular and loved by the audience Ravi-Idej was nominated. In the end Ravi-Idej fought Ivar's other character The Fire Skeleton and defeated him. Ravi-Idej won the competition and earned the title: '''Most popular character in This is Madness - Ambush Games edition 2013 ''' Category:Characters Category:Host character Category:Rise of The Saboteurs Category:Rise of The Infiltrators Category:Unplayable character Category:We Need Help Category:Rise of The Jedi Knight Category:Rise of The Redemption Category:The Rise Series